Antara Waktu Cinta dan Egois
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: NARUTO menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Hinata-chan?..Tak ada kesempatan sama sekali untuk memperbaikinya, waktu telah berkata lain... ONESHOT- RR read and review


**Hi readers jumpa lagi dengan saia Anzaki,, selamat membaca fic ketiga saia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto san, Antara waktu cinta dan egois by Anzaki**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**Antara Waktu Cinta dan Egois**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Hai salam kenal aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata aku seorang kunoichi di desa Konohagakure selain itu aku juga penerus klan Hyuuga. Aku gadis yang biasa saja mungkin karena itu ayahku lebih membanggakan adikku dibandingkan denganku ya memang bisa ku akui Hanabi memang kuat meski kekuatannya masih dibawah kekuatan Hyuuga Neji kakak aku aku adalah ninja yang lemah mungkin jika tidak ada dia *blushing kwadrat* U u zuma uzumaki Na na Naruto entah kenapa untuk menyabut namanya saja aku terbata – bata. Ya dia adalah inspirasiku semangatku kekuatanku aku pun tak tahu sejak kapan ini terjadi tetapi ini getaran ini aku rasakan sejak itu saat pertama kali aku melihatnya dan berjumpa dengannya di akademi.

* * *

Aku tahu hatinya untuk Sakura Haruno teman satu timnya. Sebenarnya aku juga tahu aku tak pantas dengannya itulah yang membuatku merasa kecil dan lemah aku memang tak sepintar tak secantik tak sekuat kunoichi itu , Sakura. Itulah yang membuatku sedih aku sangat sedih saat melihat Naruto selalu berusaha mendapatkan hati Sakura aku juga tahu cinta memang tak harus memiliki yang menambah sakitnya lagi ini uhuk uhuk saat kututup mulutku terasa di telapak tanganku sangat terasa darah yang mengalir dari paru –paruku yang mungkin aku hanya bisa hidup tak sampai satu tahun dari sekarang. Tapi aku tak menyesal telah melakukan ini aku tak menyesal karena hal itu aku lakukan untuk orang yang aku cintai kalian pasti sudah tahu ya kan saat melawan Pain aku terluka sangat parah mungkin saja bisa mati jika aku tidak ditolong Haruno Sakura, rivalku. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih padanya tetapi kenapa aku malah sedih karenanya mungkin karena saat itu aku sudah siap untuk mengakhiri semua ini penderitaanku.

* * *

Aku sudah lelah untuk hidup lemah jika kucoba bertahan kuat penyakit sesak nafasku sejak kecil bisa saja perlahan menggerogoti hidupku perahan mungkin saja tak jauh dari hasil yang Pain perbuat dia tambahkn lagi penderitaanku dia ciptakan penyakit ini di saat aku batuk sesak dan darah itu mengalir lagi. Apa lagi Sakura ia hanya bisa menolongku saat itu tapi ia tak bisa berbuat lebih bahkan menghilangkan ini. UHUK UHUK UHUK uh aku begini lagi. Selain itu sebenarnya ada juga hikmah untukku hidup meski hanya beberapa saat karena mungkin aku bisa menerima jawaban dari Naruto-kun tetang pernyataan yang ku pendam saat bertarung melawan Pain saat itu. Tapi sampai saat ini sekitar 2 bulan 3 minggu 5 hari aku juga sering bertamu dengannya bahkan mengerjakan misi bersama tapi sepertinya ia melupakanku melupakan semua pernyataanku dan bahkan ia bersikap seperti tidak ada apa – apa. Atau ia bisa dibilang masih sama mengejar – kejar Sakura. Ditambah lagi mungkin Sakura sudah bisa menerimanya. UHUK UHUK.

**End HINATA POV**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Hai semuanya perkenalkan aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Sekarang aku seorang shinobi di Konohagakure. Cita – citaku adalah menjadi Hokage. Aku mempunyai banyak teman aku sangat senang seperti yang ku ingat saat masih kecil tak ada yang mau menerimaku. Aku sejak umur 10 tahun telah menemukan belahan jiwaku dia Sakura Haruno. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengejarnya tapi ia malah menyakitiku menendangku memukulku seperti sampah. Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa aku masih saja begitu. Tapi entah kenapa saat akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit berbeda saat setelah aku kembali ke Konoha dari misi latihan bersama Jiraya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia malah melupakan Sasuke begitu saja bahkan dia berniat bersama ninja internasional untuk membunuh ataupun mengeksekusi Sasuke di tempat karena sekarang rank Sasuke sudah tidak lagi misingnin tetapi menjadi buronan Internasional separti halnya teroris.

* * *

Dan aku pun malah sepertinya tak senang bahwa sekarang cintaku tidak lagi bertapuk sebelah tangan tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatiku saat mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata wantu itu *menginat – ingat sambil berblushing* tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa aku hanya bisa menyaksikan dia dianiaya bahkan hampir terbunuh oleh Pain. Mungkin itu yang bisa membuatku terlalu emosi lebih dari emosi melihat Sakura dianiaya lebih. Saat itu sampai ekor 6 bahkan 8 saat hampir kubuka segelnya Hokage 4 datang padaku dan ternyata dia adalah ayahku. Aku sangat gembira. Karena pertarungan itu aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku. Soal pernyataan Hinata aku sebenarnya akan menjawabnya saat Hinata siuman dari sekaratnya. Tapi Godaime-sama selalu memberiku misi bahkan sampai aku lupa pada Hinata sekarang aku berniat untuk ke rumah Hinata untuk menjawabnya.

**End NARUTO POV**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Hai aku Sakura Haruno aku adalah seorang Kunoichi dan sekaligus Ninjutsu Medis di desaku yang taklain adalah Konoha gakure. Tentang diriku aku menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintai Sasuke Uchiha sejak kecil mungkin bisa dibilang cinta buta padanya yang ku benci adalah Naruto Uzumaki dia selalu saja mengejarku. Tapi akhir – akhir ini sepertiya hatiku berkata lain sejak Sasuke menjadi buronan internasional dan Naruto diprediksi akan menjadi hokage ke 6 aku dan hatiku berbalik padanya, Naruto. Tapi sepertinya aku telat karena sekarang ia menganggapku teman biasa. Tapi entah kenapa seperti roda berputar saja aku sekarang yang mengejarnya.*NOTHING BLUSHING*.

**End SAKURA POV**

* * *

**NOTHING POV**

Hanabi yang tengah asyik berlatih di area latihan Hyuuga mansion merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Lalu ia segera mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menuju ke kamar Hinata. Dan memang ... Ia menemukan kakaknya berbaring lemah di lantai penuh darah di tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. "HINATAAA NEEEEEE...! teriaknya spontan.

Teriakannya itu membuat Hyuuga hyasi ayahnya tersontak dan berlari ke arah kamara anaknya begitupun Neji Hyuuga. Sesampainya di kamar Hyuuga Hinata, dia sudah terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Mungkin Hanabi yang telah membawanya dan membersihkan darah itu meski masih tertinggal di jaket kakaknya yang ia cintai itu. Hanabi teus saja menangis hingga ninja medis datang untuk membantu ternyata sia – sia sudah Hinata telah mengakhiri hidupnya ia telah meninggal. Seluruh Hyuuga menangis atas kematian seorang putri Hyuuga Hinata tersebut.

Naruto yang menuju ke rumah Hyuuga tersebut juga merasakan ada hal buruk melintas di pikiranya ia pun mempercepat langkah kesana. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan orang yang ia cintai meski awlnaya ia tak menyadari tapi kini ia telah sadar bahwa ia telah dibutakan cinta pada Sakura tapi saat ia telah menyadara cintanya pada Hinata kini Hinata sudah kembali ke asalnya. "HINATA HINATA CHAN " teriaknya penuh tangis. "kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Hinata aku aku kan belum menjawab pernyataanmu Hinata chan kumohon" Tangisannya telah sia – sia . "Hinata chan sebenarnya Aku aku juga mencintaimu" "Hinata chan apa kita memang tak pantas bersama"ia pun terus menangis sampai pemakaman Hinata.

* * *

**HANABI POV**

Kakak mengapa secepat ini kakak meninggalakan Hanabi meninggalkan kita semua kakak *sambil memendangi sebuah foto ia dan Hinata saat musim gugur. Ia semakin erat memeluk fotonya itu kakak. Kemudian ia dengan langkah gontai menuju ke kamar Hinata entah karena apa tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memangilnya. Ia pun tertidur di kamar kakaknya tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bntalnya kemudian sat ia lihat itu adalah diary Hinata lembaran demi lembaran ia buka satu persatu. Setiap lembaran menceritakan curhatan Hinata tentang cintanya pada Naruto yang selalu bertepu sebelah tangan dan terima kasihnya pada Tuhan karena telah menyadarkan ayahnya akan keberadaannya dan kasih sayangnya pada teman – temannya khususnya kasih sayang pada adik semata wayangnya , Hanabi. Hanabi pun sangat terharu. Hatinya pun makin tersayat. Ia pun tertidur di kamar kakaknya tersebut

**End Hanabi POV**

* * *

Naruto menjadi orang yang tak bersemangat bahkan sekarang ia menjadi ninja yang dingin seperti halnya Sasuke. Ia memang telah menggapai mimpinya menjadi Hokage tetapi ia tak mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Ia pun menyesali mengapa yang ia lalukan selam ini hanya sia – sia. Ia hanya dapat menecewakan hati Hinata dan tak sedikitpun ia membuatnya bangga. Mungkin inilah di saat kehilangan seseorang di saat itulah kita menyadari betapa pentingnya dia di hati kita.

**END... OWARI... FIN**

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, maaf masih ONESHOT fic depan mungkin dah Chapter – chapter maklum meskipun saia sudah lama ikut fanfiction tapi saya Cuma menreview saja dan masih pemula untuk upload.

Cuplikan fic depan (per chapter) :

Shino :"kau ini memang masih sama seperti dulu jika begini.."

Naruto :"Sudahlah cepat bagaimana perasaan diantara mereka"

Shino :"Cinta itu rumit"

Naruto :"..."

Itulah cuplikan sekilasnya… segera terbit jika waktu mengizinkan

MOHON REVIEW PLEASE FLEME KRITIK SARAN DE EL EL

Yang ga Review arigatou dah mau baca thank you thankz maturnuwun

MOHON MAAF JIKA ADA SALAH KATA

ARIGATO

NARUHINA FOR EVER ! GOGOGOGOGO


End file.
